Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode
This is the story of my Mortal Kombat XI fan game, hope you enjoy Introduction After Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei. A few months after the fallen Elder God was defeated, a new fearsome entity was born. Raiden returns as a deranged and wrathful god, bent on destroying his enemies and the very Elder Gods he once vigorously defended in the past. The corruption he absorbed from the Jinsei slowly poisoned his heart over time, to the point that he became completely evil and used his power to drain Shinnok's power of sorcery. Raiden then uses his newfound powers to seize control of and rule the Netherrealm with an iron fist (and taking in Sindel as his wife), reviving every warrior that died in the past. He decides to use this army of revenants in his war against the realms and the Elder Gods, hoping to unleash Armageddon. As a result, Special Forces must work together with Outworld and the other realms to stop Raiden's war on the Elder Gods and perhaps the biggest danger in the history of Mortal Kombat, Armageddon. Full Story Home: Narrated by Cassie Cage. I'm Cassie Cage, a year ago I defeated Shinnok, the fallen ancestral god who wanted to conquer my world, Raiden, our patron god sacrificed himself to reverse the corruption of Jin Sei caused by Shinnok and so he did, but with the over time, the Raiden I saw, was a Raiden hateful and totally disturbed, he became a scourge and began to dominate realms, it caused a frustration between us, the Land Plan heroes, for this desire to protect our world corrupted the heart of Raiden, now the kingdoms must form alliances to protect themselves from Raiden's domain who made a pact of alliance with the emperors of the underworld Liu Kang and Kitana, which together resurrects all those who died and form a powerful army of the dead alive to attack the realms now, everyone should protect themselves !!! Chapter 1 : Sareena Synopsis: Begins with Sareena underworld, listening to a conversation with Raiden and the new rulers of this kingdom, Liu Kang and Kitana, Raiden says that with the help of the underworld and the new alliance will attack all the kingdoms and dominate them, and that this time nor the elder gods could stop them. then Sareena tries to flee the underworld, Sindel tries impdeir Sareena to leave, but Sareena and she start a fight and defeat, then, Kung Lao also challenges Sareena, but she struggles and defeats too, with the help of Ashrah, Sareena arrives in the secret caves of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang and Kitana resolve to oppose Sareena while Raiden goes to Earth, Liu Kang uses all his skills, but Sareena the defeat, in the end, Kitana Sareena comes against the queen of the sub- world is defeated. And Sareena with Ashrah help again, opens a portal and escapes from hell, ashram decides to stay to learn the plans of Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana. The open portal opens in the Lin Kuei Temple, where Frost is holding Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) as a prisoner, along with conspirators Lin Kuei, Sareena fight against Frost and the conspirators and releases Kuai Liang expelled Frost Temple Lin Kei. Gratefully, Kuai Liang give asylum to Sareena in his temple, is tells him the whole conversation he overheard in Nethreealm. Opponents: Sindel, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana Arenas: Netherrealm & Netherrealm Secret Caves Chapter 2 : Anubis Synopsis: When Saho Kahn won Ramse, the kingdom of Anubis, all had fled to the Earth kingdom underground, with the help of Raiden, but Raiden now corrupted, Anubis decides to leave the Plan Land and challenges Kotal Kahn to release his kingdom domination of Outworld in Ramse desert, Kotal Kahn sends his Ermac and Erron Black attack Anubis because he did not want any kingdom were freed from Outworld domain. Erron Black attacks the entourage of Anubis, injuring some jackals, but Anubis perceives and intercepts Erron Black, fight and defeat. Ermac comes soon after, but the ninja is also defeated by Anubis, even with all its power. In the real pyramid of Ramse, Anubis challenges Kotal Kahn for the freedom of his kingdom, he fights Reptier as a challenge and defeat. Finally, no alternative, Kotal Kahn decides to fight, even with all its power, Anubis Kotal Kahn defeat and so can the freedom of his kingdom. Ramse is free of Outworld domain. Anubis behold Pharaoh and make a peace agreement with the Kingdom of Earth. There are at Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya Blade and Kenshi. Opponents: Erron Black, Ermac, Reptiler & Kotal Kahn Arenas: Ramse Desert & Piramid Ramse. Chapter 3: Odaria Synopsis: Odaria is in Edenia, she speaks to the people of the kingdom and promises liberates Edenia domino of Outworld. In Edenia's Throne Room, Odaria eta with Tanya and Rain who do not accept the idea She is the queen of Edenia, if this realm is freed from Outworld domain, Rain fighting Odaria, even with all its power, the wars of Edenia , cousin of princess Kitana and niece of king Jerrod, defeat Rain. Tanya also fighting Odaria but is also defeated. The Edenia soldiers capituram Rain and Tanya. Tanya seeing that has no alternative. Reveals plans for Rain Odaria. So Odaria orders the execution of Rain and Tanya swear their total loyalty to Odaria as a way to get mercy. Although Odaria have saved Tanya, but still, descomfia of his intentions. Later, in Edenia's Colosseum, all the kingdom Edenians are meeting to challenges Kotal Kahn for the freedom of his kingdom. Not to be seen as a coward, Kotal Kahn accepted the challenge, Hermac go ahead, your very effort Odaria defeat the ninja, even with all his power, Odaria defeats and killes the ninja Ermac. Kotal Kahn comes shortly after using all its fury and power to shame Odaria. But the warrior Edenia defeat Kotal Kahn, Tanya watching the tournament, is happy with the defeat of the Outworld Emperor. Edenia was free. Odaria is crowned the new queen of Edenia and palaudida as heroine for all Edenians. As Anubis, it also makes a peace deal with the kingdoms and so Edenia is free. Oponnents: Rain, Tanya, Ermac & Kotal Kahn Arenas: Edenia's Throne Room & Edenia's Colosseum Chapter 4: Takeda Takahashi Synopsis: Takeda is on a routine mission in Outworld. His Friends are in the realm of earth, Takeda is covered by the servants of Kotal Kahn, Gore, Tak / Ferra, Reptiler and Maki, coming Takeda as an enemy, he wants to talk with Kotal Kahn, but they think it is a gasp attack, they go up to Takeda, first Gore, the stone giant is defeated, then immediately Tak / Ferra tries to persuade Takeda to leave Outworld, but without success, Takeda defeat the duo, Reptiler tries to attack by surprise, but it is also defeated. Maki, the witch, with his magic tricks tries to elude Takeda, but because his telepathic ability, he defeats the witch. Finally they take the Kotal Kahn who is away and alone, recovering psicolicamente and physically defeats to Anubis and Odaria and the release of the two kingdoms. Takeda tells Kotal Kahn form an alliance with the Plan-Land against a new attack co underworld. Kotal Kahn does not reply whether to join the agreement, Takeda seeks to return to the kingdom of earth and would give you an answer as soon as he could. Oponnets: Gore, Tak/Ferra, Reptiler and Maki Arenas: Outworld Market Chapter 5: Li Mei Synopsis: Li Mei now lives in Plan-Land with his people, now as a citizen of this world, which teaches human techniques of the people of Outworld, Jarek, Tassia, Tremor and Dylan Jacob. They want to kill Sonya Blade for the death of Kano and want to avenge him, especially his son, Dylan Jacob, the new leader of the criminal organization Black Dragon, they cause a juto confusion of foot soldiers of the Black Dragon against the military and the people of Li Mei. Sonya, Johnny, Jax and and others fight against the Black Dragon, Jarek is the first trying to kill Sonya, Li mei appears from the confusion and struggle against it, and defeat Jarek, Tassia appears just then fighting Li mei, but it is also defeated. Tremor comes soon after, Li Mei fighting Tremor and defeat this villain. So Dylan Jacob attacks Li Mei treason and attempts to kill Sonya Blade to avenge the death of his father. But Li Mei resurge, fight against Dylan and defeat. Then the members of the Black Dragon flee and promise to kill Sonya Blade. Sonya is grateful to Li Mei and it is seen as heroine. Oponnents: Jarek, Tassia, Tremor e Dylan Jacob. Arenas: Special Forces Headquarter Chapter 6: Fujin. Synopsis: Fujin is guarding Jin Sei Sei and he is disappointed with Raiden, because this is crazy and punishing worlds and entire kingdoms. Without him imagine, Raiden appears and tries comrroper Jin Sei, but Fujin decides to fight, he is accompanied by Striker, Sindel and Kung Lao. Striker attacks Fujin, the two start a fight and he defeats soldier spectrum. Sindel attacks by surprise, he defeat her and using a super punch, throw Sindel in Jin Sei and throw Sindel in Jin Sei and with its magic, destroys the Sindel spectrum without leaving anything (the same happened to Noob Saibot). Kung Lao also attacks Fujin. The wind god fighting Shaolin spectrum and defeat hin. Then comes Dark Raiden and asks Fujin departs. Fujin says it can help to Raiden Shinnok freed from corruption, but Raiden not listen. The two begin an epic battle. In a great fight, the wind god, defeat the god of thunder. Raiden ends up fleeing with Kung Lao and Striker. Special forces arrive at the scene and are Fujin very bruised and full of damage, but alive. Oponnents :Striker, Sindel, Kung Lao, & Raiden. Arenas: Jinsei Chamber. Chapter 7: Kung Jin. Synopsis: Kung Jin is with his friends in Destroyed City, Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie, Richard and Nightcrow when he begins to tell him his confrontation with Tanya and Rain that threatened to attack the Land Plan if they do not help to defeat Odaria, the warrior only Edenian who wanted to keep their government in Edenia, but Kung Jin does not accept this threat and defeat the two Edenians. But after that a real showdown happens, Shang Tsung mysteriously returned from the dead, now is the sub-world service Kitana and Liu Kang and his new allies, plans to eliminate the team that defeated Shinnok, a year earlier, while the rest of the team fighting the demons that accompany Shang Tsung, Kung Jin fight against monster Oroch Hell Beast and defeats, but Shang Tsung attacks Kung Jin, and they start a fight, with much effort, he defeats the sorcerer, but when army of demons is around Shang Tsung to protect him and to kill the team, but Hanzon Hasashi appears by surprise with an army Shirai Ryo and fight the demons, forcing Shang Tsung and Oroch to retreat, saved by the clan master, they are grateful, they decide to follow the Hasahi master in training. Tanya & Rain(Flash Back) and Orochi Hell Beast & Shang Tsung. Arenas: Edenia's Throne Room(Flash Back) & Destroyed City Chapter 8: Jacqui Briggs Synopsis: Jacqui is with her companions, when suddenly, Smoke appears and kidnaps Jacqui, taking her to the sub-wolrd, a fight starts with Smoke and she defeats him, leaving the unconscious soon after Striker also appears he explain that want kill Jacqui and make her a zombie slave to avenge themselves Jax to return to the land Plan, but Jacqui defeat the former hero of the land, and then trying to-find a way out of the underworld, Nightwolf appears and fights against Jacqui, and Jacqui tries to persuade him to give up, because of his niece, Nightcrow, but he does not listen, Jacqui the defeat, she is desperate to leave, Ashrah appears, but says she is her enemy, and that will help her get out of that place seeing that it is legal, le account of a confrontation he had with Takeda that was a fight training, after that, Ashrah realizing that would be seen as a traitor, escapes along with Jacqui and the request of the heroine of the Land Plan, seeks asylum she in Wushi Academy, the Shaolin accept Ashrah in the gym and Kung Jin does not, in return she would have to give information about his cousin Kung Lao and Ashrah does so. Oponnents: Smoke, Striker, Nightwolf & Takeda(Flash Back). Arenas: Netherrealm Secret Caves & Destroyed City(Flash Back). Chapter 9: Bo Rai Cho Synopsis: Bo Rai Cho is on the Bell Tower training Nightcrow, Richard, Cassie, Tekeda, Jacqui Briggs and Kung Jin, when repetinamente a swmõnios Army underworld, led by Shang Tsung and Oroch Hell Beast, with Striker spectra and Nightwolf attack the place and young people fighting the demons and Bo Rai Cho fight against their leaders, Oroch Hell-Beast is the first, very strong and big, but Bo Rai Cho defeats, then comes the spectra of Striker and Nightwolf, Bo Rai Cho the defeat and leaves fallen on the ground at that time, Nightcrow, the niece of Nightwolf uses the spell that is in a bottle as a luminescent green liquid and plays in the mouth of his uncle, Nightwolf and as a miracle, Nightwolf ceases to be a spectrum and back to its normal shape, others are amazed and confused by the scene, but soon they leave their attention at that time and Shang Tsung starts attacking everyone, but Bo Rai Cho fighting Shang Tsung and defeat because he was there fulfilling orders Raiden, Kitana and Liu Kang. After that, Oroch, Striker and Shang Tsung are removed, Nigtwolf wakes up and recognizes its Nightcrow niece, the two embrace and kiss as uncle and niece, Cassie then asks Nightcrow. Why did you hide this from us? Nightcrow replied that he had to keep this secret, because pensanva only in his uncle Nightwolf, Because she had taken 10 years to do that spell, for that bottle it was only for Nightwolf, She explains that she was afraid that the bottle was destroyed, but Cassie says that this could be a hope to save others, but They are happy that at least Nightwolf was released. Oroch Hell Beast, Striker, Nightwolf & Shang Tsung. Arenas: Bell Tower. Chapter 10: Sub-Zero Synopsis: Frost paid a lot of money to the murderers of the Black Dragon clan to kill Sub-Zero, Dylan still wants to kill Sonya Blade to avenge the death of Kano, his father, but Tassia say to accept the money and fulfill this mission, she tells Dylan that they kill Sonya another day, then they go to the temple Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero is teaching Sareena have techniques more advanced struggles, even it not having the chilling power, hit a conversation when one of the clan sudados says he has several dead guards, Sareena and Sub-Zero decided to check and are caught by surprise by the four murderers of the Black Dragon clan, Tremor is the first challenger while Sareena the Lin Kueis soldiers fight with others, Tremor is defeated and before a final attack, Sub-Zero freezes, then Jarek tries to counter back and hurt slightly Bi-Han, Sub-Zero defeat Jarek, Sareena is struggling with Tassia, but she plays a pink powder in Sareena eyes leaving her dizzy , Tassia try this shelf kill Sareena, but Sub-Zero to prevent and fight with Tassia and wins, Sareena recovers and remains the last, Dylan Jacob, the son of Kano, Sub-Zero fighting Dylan and beat the leader of the Dragon black, after making Dylan confess because they wanted to kill him, Sub-Zero freezes the four as Sareena warns the special forces, Sonya and Johnny Cage arrive and take the four arrested killers. Sub-Zero said he would kill them for them, but leave in the hands of special forces and justice, but said that the murderers of the Black Dragon appeared again in his temple, he did not forgive them again, Sonya understands and sends soldiers take the four prisoners left now find Frost, the mentor of the plan, Sareena is relieved and with Bi-Han decide again pack the Lin Kuei temple. Oponnents: Tremor, Jarek, Tassia & Dylan Jacob. Arenas: Lin Kuei Temple. Chapter 11: Cassie Cage Synopsis: A refugee from Outworld get the special forces saying Kotal Kahn along with Maki witch decide to make a spell in Niagara Falls, and this feitço destroy all Land Plan, Cassie believes in refugee and then all leave there, arriving there, they It has several symbols written on the floor in red and purple colors, and Maki is yes indeed making a powerful spell, then Cassie, jacqui, Kung Jin, Richard Striker with the travel company of Sareena, Li Mei, Hanzo, Sonya, Johnny Caage, kenshi and Bi-Han, resolve help against the invaders of Outworld, whose troops were there, Erron Black, Reptiler, Tak / Ferra, Gore, Kotal Kahn and Maki who is in the spell center, Kotal Kahn says it is for them to stop because this spell is important for the survival of both worlds, but Cassie and the others find it lie Kotal kahn and decide to fight, Cassie starts a fight with Tak / Ferra and wins, Gore also fight against Cassie, and he warns that feitço is not done, it will endanger the survival of everyone, but she struggles again with Gore and wins also Erron Black tries to win Cassie, but is also defeated, before Maki cast the final spell, Cassie inside strip spell center that she would, like that made by Quan Chi in MK 9, Cassie fighting Maki, she begs saying that this spell was important for the Land Planning and Outworld survive, but remembering the words of a refugee, she did not listen, fighting Maki and wins, the spell is then canceled, Cassie finds that avoided the destruction of the Land Plan, but soon the truth appears, Maki reveals that the spell was to create a protective shield to Outworld and Land Plan and thus protect both worlds off evil ambitions of Raiden , Kitana and Liu kang, Cassie getting stunned by the revelation of Maki and she says that a refugee Outworl had said something different about what they wanted to do, but the refugee logo is revealed and shown to be Shang Tsung, he says now yes, Liu Kang, Kitana and Raiden can finally conquer all, taken by a deep remorço mixed with fury, Cassie goes up to Shang Tsung, Maki, Sonya and others also do the same, but the wizard is strong and fight with all but the power of Cassie manifests and with a fury it attacks Shang Tsung and the Cathar throws down at the bottom you hear a green explosion with various souls being released, Shang Tsung was dead again, then the other heroes decide to help and regret for having doubted Maki and other Outworlders, which now form an alliance without the spell of Maki, Land Planning and Outworld now need another form of protection. Oponnents: Tak/Ferra, Gore, Erron Black & Maki. Arenas: Niagara Falls Chapter 12: Scorpion. Synopsis: All are gathered in Destroyed City, with the defeat Shang Tsung in Niagara Falls, Scorpion remember the time of Mortal Kombat X when he fought with Kuai Liang and Frost, and then, he says he goes to the Underworld and end up with Liu Kang, Kitana and Raiden alone, and that is not to iníguém intervene, but others think crazy and ask for Scorpion stay with them, but he's decided, then all try to hold him, but he defeats them, Kung Jin tries to stop him but is defeated at that time, Takeda begs Hanzo stay with them, but hanzo not esculta, Takeda decides to challenge his master, but as Hanzo is experienced, he defeats him, even defeated Takeda not to admit defeat, and after seeing the entreaties of his disciple , Hanzo is compadesse and then decides to stay next to the heroes to so together, defeat Raiden, Liu kang and Kitana. Maki warns you feel the next target to be corrupted is Jin Sei of Outworld, which is in the Fear Sanctuary, in the Inner Sanctum, the life force of Outworld since raid failed in corrupting Jin Sei of Plan-Land and Raiden was defeated by Fujin, Kotal Kahn then decides to gather his troops and return to Outworld and stop evil plan of Raiden, Kitana and Liu Kang . Oponnents: Frost & Sub-Zero(Flash Back) Kung Jin and Takeda. Arenas: Destroyed City & Lin Kuei Temple(Flash Back) Chapter 13: Richard Striker Synopsis: Richard is saddened by the fate of his Strike uncle and loses the power of hope saves it from the underworld, but soon rises and remembers two occasions he saved the life of Odaria and Anubis, and a workout with Cassie Cage on the way to the Fear Sanctuary, Richard and his friends cross UMK portal to Outworld, as Kotal Kahn and the others were in front to protect the shrine attack the underworld of Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana.Chegando in Outworld, a flash back shows Richard trying to warn Odaria of an assassination attempt against her, but finding it is a blow, fight against him and is defeated, when Tanya and Rain try to kill Odaria but Richard saves her life, Rain and Tanya flees . Soon she realizes that the boy was telling the truth. In another Flash Back, Anubis is Orderrealm, signing a peace agreement with Hotaru, the leader of the realm, Richard also appears to help Anubis, it says the deal is threatened by rebels of Seido, Dairou and Barrius. Anubus fight against Richard, thinking also deal with the threat, but he loses, then Barrius and Dairou cause confusion and tantam kill Hotaru and Anubis, but Richard saved them and fight for some time with Dairou and Barrius who are arrested and execulted by Hotaru. Anubis and Hotaru are grateful for the gesture of the boy and give him a reward in gold and silver. In another flashback, remembers a workout with Cassie in the Special Forces Headquarter, they struggle with a lot of effort in this training, Richard Cassie defeat, but gets all hurt. but in the end they give hands and pleasing each other for training. After that in a real fight on the road next to the Fear Sanctuary, Richard, Cassie, Nightcrow, Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui is the distance a orda of demons fighting the Osh-Tekks of Kotal Kahn at that time, Frost appears and attacks the group, Richard deviates from Frost attacks. He fights against former Lin Kuei and defeat with all his strength. Frost still tries to attack Richard, but is mobilized by Cassie and Jacqui, that expancam and leave unconsious. Now the group goes to the sanctuary of fear. Oponnets: Odaria(Flash Back), Anubis(Flash Back) & Cassie Cage(Flash Back), Frost. Arenas: Orderralm(Flash Back), Edenia's Colosseum(Fash Back) & Special Forces Headquarter(Flash Back), Fear Santuary Chapter 14: Nightcrow(Final Chapter) Opponents: D'Vorah, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Dark Raiden Arenas: Fear Santuary & Inner Sanctum Note: Striker, Nightwolf, Smoke, Sindel just will opponents and non-playable characters, as Baraka, Rain and Sindel were only opponents in story mode of Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat XI is no different, Jarek & Tassia although DLC's, but they part, the history of Mortal Kombat XI as opponents.